


Truth shall be told

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confessing love, Cute soppy feels, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Phone Sex, Pretty sad with happy ending, Spanking, Vibrators, dirty talking, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Frank and Gerard have spoken to each other, ever since they both gotten married, and had wonderful kids. Now they're both home from tour and alone, they decide to finally express their feelings to each other via emails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth shall be told

**Author's Note:**

> None of this stuff necessarily perfect so forgive any mistakes you land on while reading...

Frank,

Hey, it’s Gerard. I haven’t been able to express my feelings towards you lately—well, ever nowadays and I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, okay? I fucked up. I was so caught up into being happy with Lynz, that I had forgotten what we had…which was everything. I missed that, you know? The good old days, when it was you and I. I would hold you close to me and you’d tell me that you love me, sometimes vice versa—when I was drunk. But now it's not the same. I want that back, Frank. You and me minus the alcohol and the plethora of times you held my hair as I puked my guts out. God Frank, this shit isn’t easy! Lately I’ve been wondering through my empty house like a madman, finding small things to do while Lynz isn’t around. This is the only slightly worse part about being off tour, the missing you part. I know it’s totally normal and you feel like a total stranger in your house but it’s killing me. I want you to be here right now, okay? Please understand that I still love you and I will always love you.

Frank please…

Please Frank… Are you listening to me? Frank, I love you! I love you, Frank! 

-g

Gerard,

Hey, it’s Frank. All I can say is just…wow. Everything is overwhelming. It hurts because I miss those days too, Gee. I miss you holding me when I was sick or upset and I miss the way your cheeks turn red when you smile at me. That awkward smile of yours...gives me the shakes. I miss wiping your face when you needed someone to cry on. I miss feeling your warm breath down my neck. God Gerard-fucking-Way! I love you so much and all that you are. You're so addicting...and I always felt that after you married Lynz—I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s an amazing woman and you deserve her—you had forgotten about me. You wouldn’t even let me touch you…but I understand why and I’m sorry if I ever fucked with your head.

Regardless of the circumstances, I will always love what we had and everything we could've had. I know that our families are first priority so we're awfully busy at times but at the end of the day when I look at myself in the mirror, it all goes back to you…I think about you. I think about you more than I think about myself. I’m dysfunctional, I’m broken; falling apart because of how fucked up I am and it's been brought to Jamia's attention. She's worried about me and she wants me to talk to a therapist—I told her that everything is fine. I just need to make more art. The kids are just fine by the way, and I think that Bandit should come up here to Jersey to hang out with them. I know she misses seeing them since the last time we all gathered together. It was your mother’s Christmas party last December, remember? And since everyone is like your mom’s kids, she wanted all of us to stay at her place. Hahaha! Donna is the best! Then later, you and I snuck off to your old room…you know, the basement, and we had sex. It was perfect…I miss that too. Please Gerard, understand that I still love you too and I actually wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

Gee please… Please Gerard…. If you had the choice to marry me, would you still be afraid to hold my hand? I just want to know. Tell me the fucking truth…please. Even if it hurts me, I want you to tell me.

-frnk xo 

Frank,

Hey it’s Gerard again. For one you’re not fucked up. It’s me, Frank. I’m the one who hurt you and I don’t know how will I ever forgive myself. It’s hurting me so much that I wouldn’t even let you in because I thought to myself, "Gerard, you’re married to Lynz now. You can’t love Frank anymore," which is ridiculous. I can’t get away from you, I can't wash away the the pain I left you behind with. I don’t want to ever leave you or lose you or....I just can't. I haven’t even told you the horrid dreams I’ve been having, Frankie. It's about me killing myself, well, trying to and failing each fucking time. I would try so hard in these constant dreams to hurt myself because I didn’t want to hurt you anymore, and it was best that I left you alone. It scares the shit out of me, Frank! I can’t sleep at night now so instead, I just watch Bandit sleep. I just watch her little chest rise and fall until the next day. I think about what she dreams about, you know? Then I think about what if I did hurt myself, I wouldn’t be able to see this little girl of mine, my family, my friends and you... I’m glad to hear about the girls. Tell them I said, hello and Bandit misses them too. She wants to go up there really badly again and spend time with Cherry, and Lily.

You know, Frank? I think it’s awesome that our kids love each other and wants to be close to another, and perhaps become best of friends until the very end. And my mother’s Christmas party last year…how can I ever forget that?! I remember it vividly and how we ended up having sex in my old bedroom was just...perfect. Thank God they were all asleep! Hahaha! Oh Frank, I can’t deny my love for you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too. Yes, this is the dead honest truth, but I didn’t know if you felt that way about me still so...I met Lynz. …I’m sorry, Frank.

To answer your question: I’d be faithful to only you and I would happily hold your hand in public. I know you wouldn’t fuck up Frank like I have before. I can tell. I mean…look at yourself and Jamia. You guys are just perfect for each other.

-g xoxo

Gerard,

Hey, it’s Frank again. And Lynz is perfect for you. She’s a great woman and she makes you happy. I’m pleased to hear that you would be faithful to me as well though. It was not that I didn’t trust you or had any doubts about you which I won't lie, I have but I just wanted to know. I’m so sorry that you’re having bad dreams, Gee. It’s a cry for help, a case for me to comfort you and reassure you that I’m right beside you. You know, Gerard, I think about you hurting yourself again too and it scares me. Promise me that you’ll be alright...

I think it’s sweet that our kids get along so well. I want them to grow up together like we did, Gerard. I want them to grow up happy too. You know what else, Gerard? It just came across my mind…about our kids and that is…raising them with you. I know that’s a bit odd for me to say, but it’s true. Jamia and Lynz are wonderful women, you know that. But just imagine it, okay? You and I, together taking care of our little girls; taking them places where they never imagined and that shit. We’d spend the rest of our lives together and you would always be close to me. Fuck! Ugh, why does it hurt so much? Why couldn’t I just ask you to marry me like I had started to around the time you were drinking? Why the hell did I want to wait? Was it because I wanted to wait until the alcohol and the drugs wore off? Was it too soon to think about wanting to marry...let alone, you? Fuck! GODDAMMIT! Why did things have to change? Why couldn't I have more time? Forgive me, Gerard and my ranting, but I just…I really miss you. I need you. I know Lynz won’t be home for another three months and Bandit has school, but I want you to come visit me. Or I just come visit you.

-frnk (Cute, you sent me hugs and kisses. Wow, it’s be a while…) 

Frank,

It’s Gerard again. Stop your babbling, okay? You were afraid to lose me just as I was afraid to lose you. You know, Frank, I’ve actually thought about our kids too. I imagine us together, raising our little girls and being the best parents possible. Yet I know what you mean if we ever discussed this with Lynz and Jamia but I enjoy the little ideas I have of us being together and becoming a family. And why did things have to change? Well it didn’t, but it did and I fucking hate it. The missing you, waking up…and waking up hard, just fuck! Ugh! Frank, this may sound fucking weird, but I wish you could just touch me. I wish you were here right now just to do everything to me, helping me reevaluate myself and grasp the perfect feeling of you being inside of me. ;) God Frank…just come here. Please just come, Frank. Bandit misses her best friends too, so it would be perfect—and Lynz wouldn’t know anything but about the girls.

-g xoxo (It has and I missed sending you them. So my heart lit up when I began to write this) 

Gerard,

It’s Frank again. I honestly thought I had already lost you especially when you were drinking and there was no way of me getting you back. Do you remember the night you married Lynz and how happy she was when you looked at her? How lit up you were when you look at her...Don’t you remember the night before we gotten into an argument about the little incident that happened between us and you stormed off? Well I do and that’s when I thought you’d never want to see me again. I don’t mean to bring it up because I don’t want you to stop writing me letters and emailing me, but yes, Gerard…I was afraid.

…So you’re hard? Poor Gee, I can’t just get up and leave just yet…but eh...call me right now! ;) I miss that too, the sex was always good. Haha! I can’t ever help that I’m a tease to you.

-frnk xo (Aww, you’re so sweet. I hope to hear from you very soon…honey.)

Frank,

It’s Gerard again. Yes, I remember everything and I wish I didn’t act out the way I did. But that didn’t mean I would walk out on you forever because what we had was special, Frank. I’ll make it up to you after all these years someday…I promise. Haha! It’s been a while since you’ve called me honey. I’ll call you..

-g xoxo (The sex was always good because you were always good at it.)

                                                      ****

Gerard immediately called Frank, who had been waiting patiently by the phone. He was lying on his bed with his laptop now closed and put away beside the bed. He was excited to hear from Gerard, well..to hear his voice again and that they were totally going to have phone sex. It felt funny though because it was something they have never done before and also Frank hasn’t touched himself since the very last time they've seen each other. There was no point in it unless it involved making love only to Jamia but now he had a purpose to; a different purpose. This was Gerard.

 Waiting anxiously for the phone to ring, Frank began to think of everything he wanted to say to him. He thought about what his voice sounds like now from the last time they've spoke on the phone. It had been such a long time that Frank truly almost forgot what it sounded like or the way his breath felt against his neck when Gerard was close to him. There was a long pause between them on the line when the phone rang only hearing each other breathe lightly into the phone, but that pet peeve didn't bother them. It was nice to at least hear each other.

The silence only lasted for a little while until Frank sighed heavily. “I missed this, Gee.” He began, shifting himself on the bed. “I miss hearing you breathe down my neck. I miss it so fucking much, Gerard.” His voice cracks a little when he says Gerard's name.

“I miss you too, Frank. I miss you so much. I want…” Gerard trailed off as he turned off his bedroom light. “I want you to hold me again. I want you...to touch me.”

Frank closed his eyes tightly, picturing himself in the same room as Gerard hovered over his slightly chubby body. They were completely naked and Gerard was panting, just how Frank remembered when he fucked him in the basement. Frank couldn’t help himself but to run his fingers over his own boxers, reaching between the material and touched himself. “Uh,” He let out a strangled moan. “I know. I want to touch you too.”

"Please Frankie, just like the last time...please?” Gerard whined quietly, slowly stroking himself too.

"Alright then, Gee.” Frank smiled, enjoying the submission in Gerard's voice. “First, I want you to take your boxers off and spread your legs for me.”

"Frank?”

"Shh, just do it.” He told him, getting into character. Gerard shifts around on the bed as Frank listened on the other end, propping himself before placing the phone on his nightstand. “Frank,” He hesitated, now putting the phone on speaker, "wait, I should probably check on B first. She's asleep."

"Gee, she's fine. That girl is a deep sleeper." Frank chuckled lightly, mostly at Bandit because she loves sleep. Gerard could feel the warmness in Frank's tone. It made him smile nonetheless, Frank always loved Bandit as if she was his own. “Now," he instructed, "take them off and don’t say a word.” Frank told him. It was so relaxing, intoxicating to Gerard’s ears that he did what he was told without questioning. “I want you to just listen, okay?”

Gerard sighed gently, nodding to himself. He still felt slightly uncomfortable in blank darkness, over the warm sheets of his and Lynz’s soft bed. And then their little toddler in the room, down the hallway asleep in her room. Sometimes usually, only when Lynz is away, she wakes up and quietly crawl in their bed but lately Bandit has been determined to prove to her parents that she's not afraid of the dark. But Gerard still leaves the bathroom light on just incase. After a little while, the thoughts of his family, and little Bandit had vanquished. It all faded away in an instant because he remembered he's talking to Frank right now, alone half naked in bed. Minutes after Gerard relaxes himself, he begins to touch his self again, lightly stroking his cock, lubricated with his own saliva. Then he closes his eyes.

Frank on the other end had been doing the same, pleased by the steady pace of his palm and imagining Gerard’s lips present there. The beautiful image of him finally climaxed, spilling himself all over Gerard and smearing the remains across his lips made his toes curl. It was a perfect image only for his eyes to see; a private show for his filthy mind. “Gerard,” he breathed quietly into the phone.

"Yes, Frank?” Gerard replied softly, arching his back a little and his heels were stabbing into the bed. “Do you need me to pick up the pace-"

“Shh,” Frank shushed him with his own finger over his lips. “For the last time, Gee, I need you to be patient. I need a moment.” He explained a bit shameful of himself for having to explain why has he been breaking off his sentences. “Now listen.”

“O-okay, Frankie.”

"I want you to finger yourself as you jerk off. I want you to do it, don’t say anything and just do it.”

Gerard did not hesitate and followed the instructions given. At first he had minor difficulties trying to inject his own finger inside his ass. It was strange because it’s been a while since he felt so opened and exposed, and Frank thrusting into him. "Ah"! He winced as he added his middle finger with his index, wiggling them into his asshole.

Frank bit his lip to the sound of Gerard in pain. He liked inflicting pain upon him; it gave him a rush of excitement to be the one that can break Gerard into pieces. That has always been one of the best parts about having sex with Gerard. Frank enjoyed watching his face scrunched up from pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure. “F-fuck...Frankie.” Gerard called out, disobeying Frank’s orders. Frank ignored him, picking up the pace of his own hand as he continued to listen to Gerard breathe, and moaned loudly. “Uh please?” He begged, his voice shaking as he began to fell himself climaxing.

"Get up.” Frank spoke, gritting his teeth. “I want you to get on your knees, bend over your bed and your ass up in the air.” He told him.

"Mm, Frank," Gerard tried to play the part, "just how you like it, huh?” Gerard shifted himself around on the bed again, positioning himself on his knees with his cheek against his pillow. It felt awkward at first and Gerard wanted to tell him that but he refrained. “My ass in your face and you shove that cock inside me, that’s how you like it?”

Frank hummed lightly in return and licked his lips. “Spank yourself.”

"W-what?" Gerard stuttered.

"You heard me," Frank growled. It gave Gerard goosebumps. It turned him on so badly and Frank knew it.

"Mmkay," Gerard mumbled as he slowly reached behind himself and gave one hard slap across his soft ass. At first it felt weird because well, he's smacking his own ass pretending it's Frank doing so, but he couldn't argue nor could he have his say in how awkward he felt about hitting himself. Then it began to feel so good, so fucking good that he spanked himself harder, and harder; and loud enough for Frank to hear. It turned Frank on so fucking much. He imagined spanking Gerard's ass, watching it wiggle and redden from the hitting as he fucked Gerard from behind. He missed it. He missed being a top and boy did he had something coming for Gerard once they'd see each other again.

"Frankie, ah fuck," Gerard whined into the pillow, breaking Frank's train of thought.

Frank rolled his eyes as his cock twitched to Gerard's voice. "You do not have permission to speak, Gerard." He spat as Gerard began to sob.

"Oh fuck me, Frankie." Gerard hissed hitting himself even harder. Shit, he knew this would leave him not being able to sit for a couple of days and he'd have to give Lynz a good explanation when she gets back. However if Frank had been behind him doing the spanking instead of his own hand, Gerard wouldn't be able to fucking walk for that matter. It made him feel even better. Pain and pleasure had been painted upon his face as he began to sweat and his ass felt raw. "God please, ugh!"

"Shut up, Gerard. Just sh-shut up." Frank choked as he removed his hand from his throbbing cock. He wanted to continue to torture Gerard no matter how fucking pleasant the sound of Gerard slapping his ass was and begging for God, and or Frank all at once before he comes. It had always been one of Frank's favorite parts about being a top. He liked the fact that he could make Gerard break like this. It makes him so, so fucking horny. "Stop spanking yourself." Frank ordered in a wobbly but calming voice. Immediately the spanking had stopped, leaving Gerard wailing and sore-assed. "Gerard? I want you to talk now, okay? I want you to tell me whether or not if you still have it."

"If I still have what?" Gerard asked feeling completely helpless as his body shivered. "What are you asking me, Frank?"

"Do you still have the vibrator?"

"Uh..."

Frank smiled and bit his lip as he remembered where Gerard had put the small blue vibrator last, the one Frank remembered buying for him some time ago. Gerard went silent. "I know you still have it, Gee. Don't test my patience."

"Okay," Gerard gave in and leaned over to the edge of his bed, grabbing it from out his bottom night table drawer.

Frank nodded absently, placing his hand on his cock again and stroking it lightly. "I want you to lay back and touch yourself while it's in your ass, you understand that?"

"Mmm, yes," Gerard's breathing hitched as he laid flat and spreads his legs again. Then sloppily sliding the vibrator into himself.

"Shit, okay..."

"Good boy." Frank cooed. "Now touch yourself, I wanna know how bad you miss me. I want to fucking believe you."

"Ah fuck, oh Frank please?" Gerard cried, shoving the vibrator up his tight little pink hole--that Frank remembers vividly.

"Come on, Gee, tell me," Frank huffed as he began to hear the low buzzing sound of the vibrator and Gerard's unsteady breathing. This made him incredibly horny. Gerard prompt himself on his pillows and wiggled his finger inside himself. No lube or anything. Frank, on the other hand was ready to fucking explode as he picked up the pace of his hand, enjoying Gerard breaking like this.

"Fuck, I miss you," Gerard murmured lowly. "I-I really miss you, F-Frankie."

"How would I know that?" Frank teased as he felt himself wanting to come all over the fucking place. It'd be even better if it was Gerard's sheets on Gerard's bed and all over Gerard's ass. He likes to remind himself what a tease he can be and how far he can push Gerard over the edge besides, Gerard teases him all the time. "I don't believe you, Gee."

"Frank, please don't tease me, ugh...I need to come, oh please! Please let me come!" Gerard struggled, biting his lip as he spread his legs across his bed a bit wider.

"Oh, I love it when you beg. You're such a suck up but that's okay. I mean I know one thing for sure, that you suck really well...aren't I right? You like my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours, down your throat, huh?"

"Oh my God, Frank--" Gerard swallowed as he gripped the pillow above him.

"And have you tied down to your bed, gagging. Mm, you're so good with your mouth. So fucking good." Frank explained, feeling himself climaxing from the bottom of his stomach. "So fucking good, Gee. Like the slut you are--oh fuck...ugh shit!"

"Yes!" Gerard cried, thrusting into his hand as he came all over himself, strings of come on his stomach and his chest. "I'm a slut! I'm a fucking slut, Frank! I love your cock--oh shit, ugh fucking--yes!"

Frank closed his eyes and sucked on his fingers, tasting himself. Gerard had done the same, slowly pulling the vibrator out his ass and laid it beside him. Overly sensitive, he could feel his ass contracting and his ass still ached from the spanking. It's been a while since he felt this fucked but over all, he was glad that he talked to Frank on the phone. Gerard really missed hearing Frank's voice. "I love you, Frank." He said quietly after cleaning himself up, breaking the brief silence between them.

"I'm glad I called you."

"I'm glad we were able to actually talk. I'll really visit you and we'll catch up." Frank smiled. "We can take the kids to Disneyland or something, I don't care, I just want to see you."

"I'd like that, Frankie. I'd really like that." Gerard sighed lightly as he felt his heart breaking and his eyes welding up with tears. He didn't want Frank to go but he knew that Frank had to, like it always been.

"Well I'll talk to you later, maybe face to face this time." Frank told him as he cleaned himself up as well.

"Yeah," Gerard chuckled lightly, thanking God no one was around to witness the tears rolling down his face. "I'd really like that." 

Frank nodded as he had nothing left to say. "Well goodnight, Gee."

 "Goodnight, Frank." Gerard spoke quietly, attempting to hide the sad tone in his voice.  _I love you._ He wanted to say, but it was too late and the line had already died. 

                                                           ****

A few of months had went by, Lynz was still on tour when one day Gerard was caught off guard by the ringing of the doorbell. He wasn't expecting any company for the day so it had to be the kids next door wanting Bandit to come out and play. "It's probably Uncle Mikey!" Bandit shouted from the kitchen.

"No, I just spoke with your uncle this morning. He's still not home." Gerard told her looking through the curtains before answering the door. "You know what? It's probably Maggie and Thomas-" He paused all of a sudden. There he was standing in front of him. Frank and his twins. Suitcases were sitting side by side on the doorstep and three smiles beaming at him; this must be a joke. Frank have never looked more stunning than the way he did when the sun hit him and the kids, Gerard studied carefully were growing up so fast. "Frank, what are you...what are you doing here?" He finally managed to get out.

Frank laughed. "You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm sorry, Frankie. I just...I wasn't expecting anyone over."

"Well can we come in or are you going to stand there?"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Come in, make yourself at home." Gerard let them inside and closed the door behind him. "Bandit, we've got visitors."

"Okay, Dad. Coming!" She yelled as she came running down the hall. Her loud footsteps put a smile on Frank's face. The twins immediately ran towards the noise too, almost knocking Gerard over. "Oh my goodness! Lily and Cherry is here! And Frankie!" Bandit screamed again in excitement and runs into Frank's arms.

Gerard just watched in amazement. The only time his daughter would get this pumped is when Lynz or himself comes home from tour. It always warmed his heart and same with Frank. The excitement of their little ones never gets old. Bandit was so happy she cried and it made Frank kind of feel bad because he hasn't been visiting his favorite girl--besides the twins, of course--in a while. Gerard was happy too, in fact, he even offered them to stay at his place instead of going to some shitty ass hotel.

Later on that night once the kids were put to bed, Frank and Gerard sat downstairs in the kitchen catching up on where they left off. Gerard couldn't keep his eyes off of him; always drawing him in and it felt so real. Although the time spent sitting together was quiet at first and before someone woke up crying from a bad dream, it felt like they had all the time in the world.

 


End file.
